The new Emperor
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The Red Legion, conqueror of a thousand worlds, razers of a dozen more and a legion to never know defeat… Until one Titan Arrived… Now they choose this Titan as their leader… Even if he has no experience leading them… Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't entirely follow games. Takes place on Tuesdays. On hold after next chapter.
1. The new Dominus

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Destiny. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Red Legion Flagship,** _ **Immortal**_ **.)**

Ghaul considered himself an honorable warrior, he could admit when he was defeated… But his deeds… Conquering a thousand worlds, razing dozens more…. And he was the ruler of the Cabal… Leader of the Red Legion… He didn't fail, it was a dishonor on his Legion.

And yet he did, he collapsed among the dozen or so dead Red Legion Legionaries and other Red Legion soldiers.

In front of him was Adam, the Titan who he had tried to kill when he had invaded the system, a warrior that Ghaul thought of as an ant, an insect that could be stripped of his weapons and slain.

And yet he stood, Auto Rifle smoking as Ghaul tried to rise and collapsed.

And then more Red Legion Legionaries emerged from hatches under the deck, their Slug Shotguns ready as a dozen stood behind Adam, facing the Titan.

Ghaul watched in shock as they bowed to the Titan who turned to them in shock.

"Uh…"

The titan said as a Centurion with a Bronto Canon emerged out of the crowd to speak.

"The Cabal are built from strength… You have defeated our Dominus, even after we stripped you of your light and tried to shatter your sun… And yet you won… You will be our new Dominus… Master…"

The Centurion said as the Legionaries pointed their guns at Ghaul.

"Ghost? Translate the Empire of soldiers to me?"

Adam asked as Psions started to appear with Headhunter snipers as a dozen stopped in front of Adam.

"Since you defeated Ghaul and did the most damage to the Red Legion, their looking for a new leader… And since you seem to be the most formidable enemy they have ever faced, they want you to be that leader…"

Adam's ghost put in as Ghaul roared at them before collapsing as the Psions motioned for Adam to follow them.

He shrugged and did so as the Legionaries took Ghaul away, he was shocked… But his anger was gone.

He had nothing to complain about, he had fallen to an honorable enemy… One he could never have predicted would best him.

 **(** _ **Immortal**_ **throne room.)**

Adam looked at the dozens of Legionaries, Colossi, Phalanx, Psions, Gladiators, Centurions, and Incendiors.

All looked at him for instruction as he looked out over his army as a heavily armored Incendior pushed past the rows of Red Legion troops and stopped in front of Adam.

"I am Val Ca'uor, Commander of the Red Legion soldiers…."

Ca'uor said as Adam looked at the rows of Red Legion soldiers before looking at Ca'uor in confusion.

"So… Can I ask something?"

Adam asked as Ca'uor looked at the Titan who was in command of the Red Legion… Of the entire Cabal Empire as they would soon find out…

"Why am I in charge of the Red Legion… Is it really because I just took down Ghaul?"

Adam asked as Ca'uor cleared his throat and turned to the rest of his soldiers.

"Return to your stations and await your Dominus's command…"

Adam heard from the Incendior as he turned to Adam.

"It isn't just because you defeated Ghaul… It is part of that… But it isn't the entire reason… The Cabal respect strength… They respect a warrior that can look defeat in the eye and fight through that and still win…. And you did, you fought the Vex… You tore them apart mostly… You hurt the Fallen… You took on the worst of the Hive and won… And you faced all of us and won…."

Adam heard before Ca'uor before the Red Legion soldier looked around the room before continuing the talk.

"You forged on when the Red Legion bombarded your city… You gained your light back… You damaged the _Almighty_ … Maybe for good… And you brought down our commander… Our Legion needs a leader… And you are that leader… You were an insect who took down a beast… So, you must lead us… Or else we will fall into chaos…"

Ca'uor stated as Adam was silent for a second before he turned his helmeted head to the Red Legion officer to speak up.

"I want you to contact the Vanguard… The leaders of the City, do you know them?"

Adam asked as Ca'uor walked back away from the throne before nodding.

"Yes… I will inform them of… This… I have already contacted the rest of the Legion… They are at your command…. As is the _Immortal_ and the rest of the Cabal's fleets…. Glad to chat with you, Dominus…"

The Incendior said before walking away as Adam watched the Val leave.

There were duties he had to take care of… Adam blinked in surprise.

He helped fight for the Last City, he was just another soldier in the Vanguard's army…

And now he was made the Dominus of the Red Legion… And leader of the Cabal.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Adam? I will explain him next chapter. I also want to point out this is set during the first game… Next chapter will show Adam talking to the Vanguard and then traveling to Mars. Until next chapter on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Battle of Freehold

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the New Emperor. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Last City.)**

Two Legionaries from the Red Legion watched Adam as the Titan reported to Zavala on the events of what had happened.

"Explain it to me again…"

Zavala asked as Adam looked at _The Immortal_ as the flagship hovered over the last city.

"The Red Legion elected me Dominus of its ranks after defeating Ghaul… So, I'm the Dominus of the Red Legion at the moment…. Hence why they stood down…"

Adam explained as 2 Thresher Gunships watched over the Dominus as well, providing air support to the leader of the Red Legion and Emperor of the Cabal Empire.

"Does that mean their stand down in general…? I've still gotten reports of the Red Legion on Nessus… And on Titan…"

Zavala explained as Adam turned to the Legionaries and started to walk away.

"Most of the Red Legion is gathering on Mars… I'll send you a report when I get there…"

Adam said as he was beamed onto _Extinction Event_ , his Jumpship as it sped away, followed by a dozen Threshers then the Red Legion fleet which _Immortal_ led.

Zavala watched as the Red Legion departed as he turned and walked back into the remains of the tower.

 **(Mars, Meridian Bay.)**

A line of Legionaries and Phalanxes from the Red Legion stood in front of the troops of the Skyburners, Siege Dancers, Sand Eaters, Blind Legion, and Dust Giants.

All of these Legions…. Everyone of their Primus, Bracus, Val and Valus knew what and happened on Earth.

"The Dominus approaches…."

Ca'uor hissed as Adam's Jumpship appeared as Ca'uor turned to the bowing Cabal soldiers.

Adam dropped out of the Jumpship as the Threshers hovered over Adam.

"Your Dominus! Adam!"

Ca'uor yelled before a massive explosion cut them off as Adam turned to the city as Ca'uor turned to the Cabal.

"GET TO YOUR BASES, THE DAMNED VEX! ATTACK US!"

Ca'uor bellowed as a squad of Colossi surrounded Adam.

"Tear through the Vex… They must come from the Spire…. And the Subways…"

Ca'uor said as Adam blinked and then turned to Ca'uor to give the Val a question.

"Which Legion is the best at learning on the Vex?"

Adam asked as Ca'uor was silent a moment before he spoke up.

"Lost Legion…. You wish for them to reach the spire?"

Ca'uor asked as Adam nodded before turning to the city, Sand Eaters were setting up a line at the base behind them.

"And find anything Vex related…. I'll find out where the Vex are coming from…. You lock down the bases…."

Adam ordered, it felt odd to command soldiers like this…. But he also had a duty to deal with the Vex.

"As you command… I will get Primus Sha'aul… ANY WHO WILL ACCOMPANY THE DOMINUS, STEP FORWARD!"

Ca'uor ordered as a few rows of Red Legion soldiers stepped forward as Ca'uor walked past the Sand Eater and Red Legion Phalanxes.

Adam looked at the Legionaries, Gladiators, Psions, Colossi and Centurions in front of him as 3 Threshers flew overhead, into the battle in the former City.

It was time to find out more on the Vex… And then end them…

 **(Iron Line.)**

Sha'aul grabbed his Heavy Slug Thrower and lead 2 Platoons of his Blind Legion, Psions, Legionaries and Phalanx soldiers from his Legion followed him.

Under his helmet, the Primus grinned, his Dominus allowed him to study Vex technology it seemed.

He would destroy the Vex and bring back something for the Empire to study.

Today would be a good day…. A VERY good day.

 **(Freehold.)**

A squad of Goblins turned to fire their Slap Rifles before a rocket from a Thresher destroyed their entire line as the gunship flew off.

Adam cocked _Suro Regime_ as he looked at a hole in the ground, it was freshly made as the burn marks told.

"This is the place…."

Adam said as the Red Legion troops behind him were silent besides cocking their weapons and preparing for battle.

"Let's kill some Vex."

Adam said, this got the Red Legion behind him riled up as he sighed and led them underground.

"My Liege, our Blind Legion is taking out the Vex here… Let me show you…"

Ca'uor said as a video appeared on his Primal Siege armor.

He watched as a Primus smashed a Goblin under his fist before 2 of his Legionaries took out another row of Goblins. They moved up before a shot took down a Legionary.

Despite this, they moved on, gunning down the Vex left and right. If there was one thing Adam would admit on the Cabal… They knew how to wage war.

"Where are you at the moment…? I am sending more troops to your location…."

Ca'uor stated as more Vex appeared to challenge the Red Legion, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Minotaurs and Harpies with a Hydra or so in the back swarmed the Subway entrance.

The Red Legion roared and rushed them as Adam walked down the stairs and fired, downing 2 of the Goblins.

 **(With Ca'uor.)**

Ca'uor walked with a squad of Legionaries as he paused to smash a Goblin with his fist before he and his troops stepped over the destroyed Vex as he climbed to the spire, stepping over body after body from the Vex with only 6 being Blind Legion Legionaries.

He saw a Goblin flying at him as he ducked to see Sha'aul gunned down a Minotaur as the Red Legion officer looked at the Primus. 

"This is the spire?"

Ca'uor asked as Sha'aul nodded, the two Legions faced each other.

"Where is the Dominus?"

Sha'aul asked as Ca'uor shrugged, Sha'aul put a hand on a machine with wires on it.

"This is the device the Dominus wants…. It has major purpose with the Vex…."

The Primus put in as Ca'uor nodded.

Now all they needed was Adam.

 **(Freehold Subway.)**

As soon as more Red Legion troops arrived the shootout turned into a rout.

Adam ducked behind a pillar before slamming a Goblin to the ground and tearing its core out.

He turned the watch in awe as a Red Legion Gladiator slice the arm off a Minotaur before impaling the Vex through the core and then slamming it to the ground.

The sound of Slug Shotguns split the air as the Red Legion Legionaries pushed forward, shooting Goblin after Goblin as a Centurion finished off the Hydra with his Bronto Canon.

"Well, this is going to be a short battle…"

Adam muttered before turning and shooting 2 Goblins who had tried to flank him.

"Ca'uor…. We have dozens of Vex down here…. I think their invasion is coming from the subways…. I'm going to find whatever it is and then shut it down… If the Blind Legion found anything, find a base and wait for me…"

Adam said, he was still getting used to having forces at his command.

Then again, it didn't hurt that the Red Legion was cutting down Vex after Vex.

"I will wait at Fleetbase Korus, my liege… I will send a Thresher to pick you up when you are done…. We found something at the spire…"

Ca'uor reported as Adam walked down the stairs and into the next area.

He saw a Legionary slam a Goblin into the wall before shooting 2 more as Psions gunned down the Hobgoblins.

He also saw many gates which Vex walked through with a Minotaur which advanced on Adam.

Adam ran at the Hobgoblin as he fired and ripped through its shields.

He slid through the legs of the machine as he turned to saw the Red Legion fire on the gates, 2 Colossi ripped the gates apart with their Slug Launchers.

"Time to shut you down…"

Adam said as he leapt into the air and summoned his Light he hit the ground and caused a shockwave which blew the Minotaur's legs off.

He drew his Shotgun and finished off the Hobgoblin with 2 shots to its core.

"Ca'uor… The Gates here are down…. For now, I'm going to head to the surface…. Tell me what we found out when we get there…"

Adam said as he put his Rifle on his back and walked back through the Red Legion soldiers who looked at the dozens of destroyed Vex.

"C'mon, we're done here…."

Adam said as the Red Legion followed the Dominus out after him. Adam walked out of the Subway to a Thresher Gunship which he looked for a door on it.

He climbed aboard it as the Gunship sped towards Phobos.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the talk and the battles were short, they will be longer later on… As for Adam's problems and growth as a leader? Your see that in a few chapters… This story will also mostly be on the Red Legion… Next chapter will be show Adam and Ca'uor meeting and talking about the war with the Vex. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the New Emperor. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Phobos, Fleetbase Korus.)**

Adam and Ca'uor stood around a war table as Ca'uor summed up their facts.

Their fleet was being fueled, repaired and rearmed at the base currently, giving the Red Legion time to think.

"We control the Spire and have stopped the Vex assault… But we have no way to take them down for good…"

Ca'uor put in as Adam grunted before shaking his head and turning to the Val which he learned was a Captain in the Cabal Military.

"No, we do… But it requires a two-front assault on Venus…"

Adam said as Ca'uor turned to the Dominus in confusion before Adam elaborated.

"From something Sha'aul told me, there is a Vex on Venus which could open a portal to the Vex strong hold and allowing an assault… The problem is we need the eye of the Vex…"

Adam put in as Ca'uor nodded as Adam put forth his plan.

"A detachment of the Lost Legion will be deployed after we touch down… But we need to assault the Vex network on Venus…"

Adam put in as a picture of a massive Minotaur appeared followed by a location on Venus.

"I will get the eye…. You should remain aboard the _Immortal_ , my liege…"

Ca'uor put in as Adam shook his head before turning to the Val.

"No, first we bombard the Vex forces at the Citadel to draw their forces away from the Vex we need… Then we assault the Endless Steps to get the Eye of the Gate Lord… You shall command _Immortal_ while I lead the assault…"

Adam put in as Ca'uor frowned, a Dominus wouldn't lead a simple assault… But Adam was putting himself in danger for them….

He was a noble warrior, Ca'uor nodded before looking away.

"I understand, my liege… But you should remain aboard at least until the _Echion Vae_ lands troops… The _Immortal_ 's private forces should only be deployed for your affairs alone…"

Ca'uor said as Adam nodded before both turned away from the table as Adam turned back to the table.

"We still have to handle the Hive…. Their massing on both Earth and the Moon… We have to deal with them as well…"

Adam put in as Ca'uor turned to the Dominus to speak before Adam spoke up.

"First we deal with the Hive…. I've already ordered the rest of the Red Legion to deploy the moon… All the troops who aren't on the defensive here are going to the moon… We will wipe it clear of the Hive… And then we will deal with the Vex…."

Adam put in as Ca'uor shook his head and turned back to Adam for a moment.

"I can handle the Gate Lord… You should lead the invasion of the moon… I will get the eye…"

Ca'uor put in as Adam turned to the Incendior as Ca'uor put his hands on the war table before speaking.

"I will lead the Red Legion on Venus…. The Lost Legion and me and my men will return to Korus when we are done… The Hive are a massive threat to the system and a direct invasion is the only thing that can stop it…"

Ca'uor stated as Adam sighed and nodded before he turned to leave.

Commanding was something he was starting to get used to…. He wondered if he would be used to it within the coming months.

"Get that eye, Ca'uor…. We can't take the Vex out without that eye…. Tell me when you have it."

Adam said as he left the room, the two Red Legion Legionaries with him left as well.

Ca'uor watched as the _Immortal_ , 2 Cabal Carriers and 2 Cabal Warships lifted off with 2 squadrons of Thresher Gunships them as well.

"I will not fail you, my liege…."

Ca'uor stated before leaving the war room, he had an assault to plan out for the time being.

 **(** _ **The Immortal**_ **.)**

Adam watched from his throne as the Red Legion approached the moon, the Red Legion would have to cut through the surface of the moon before they could truly engage the Hive.

"Do you have any… What are those tanks called?"

Adam asked as one of his Centurions spoke up as the command ship approached the Moon.

"Goliath Tanks are being landed as we speak, my liege… As are the first wave of troops… We will be in range for landing within 10 Earth minutes."

The Centurion reported as Adam nodded, he heard the turrets and gun batteries lock into place.

"Hive Tombships approaching…. And 4 Destroyers… The Prince is here… Crota…"

A Psion reported as Adam watched the Hive descend on them, _Immortal_ opened fire as the Threshers accelerated to attack the Tomb Ships.

"Orders, my Liege?"

A Psion asked, Adam looked at the Hive and was silent as the battle began.

"Full ahead."

Adam said as the _Immortal_ accelerated to the head of the fleet and opened fire, shattering 3 Tombships.

The invasion of the Moon began now…. And either the Red Legion or Blood of Oryx would take the victory.

 **(Cabal Carrier,** _ **Echion Vae**_ **.)**

 _Echion_ approached the planet of Venus as Ca'uor readied his Magma Launcher.

He would lead the assault to get the Gate Lord's eye… He would make his Dominus proud.

He thought of Ghaul, he was imprisoned at Mars for the moment and Adam had the say over his fate.

But Ghaul's inner circle wouldn't rest…. The Consul and his allies…

They would be found and crushed… But not Ghaul.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Crota and his father ae 2 of the main villains for this story… As for the invasion of the moon? It will be a major part of the story… I also want to point out this story will expand on the politics of the Cabal and their battles with the other races. Next chapter is in 2 weeks and will show the opening stages of the battle for the moon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Invasion of the Moon

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the New Emperor. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Destiny, Bungie and Microsoft do.**

 **(Orbit of the moon.)**

If one couldn't see the explosions up close, they might mistake what was happening for fireworks.

Adam watched a trio of Tomb Ships explode into dust from blast from the _Immortal's_ canons as the 2 carriers of the Red Legion fleet accelerated towards the moon, carrying hundreds of Red Legion soldiers, gear and equipment like Goliath Tanks and Interceptors for ground warfare.

The _Immortal_ shook from a blast from one of the Hive Warships as another was blasted in half by a barrage of missiles from one of his escorting warships.

The wreckage soared past them, its destination uncertain, Adam looked at the 3 remaining Warships, his Thresher Gunships accelerated to attack the blockade.

"Their fleet is falling apart…."

Adam muttered as the cannons of the Command Ship shredded the small dropship and blasted away at the 3 warships.

Adam typed in a few commands as one of his Centurions had shown him, it showed Ca'uor on the bridge of his carrier.

"My Liege… How goes the assault on the moon? I've just started landed our troops on the planet…. The Vex are preparing forces to counter this though…"

Ca'uor reported as Adam hummed at this while the _Immortal_ shook from another blast before another Hive Destroyer was shot down from _Immortal's_ canons and pulled towards the moon.

"Well… The Hive knew we were coming… Either that, or something set them off… They have 2 Warships battling us with dropships providing backup… Though their suffering heavy losses…"

Adam put in as the last 2 Destroyers under fire from the Red Legion Fleet retreated towards the Earth, leaving the Tomb Ships to cover them.

Adam watched as they left, confused on their retreat, he could chase them… But it would leave the Hive army below more time to fortify the Moon… If Adam was to shatter the Hive's hold on the system, they had to risk it.

Adam could only hope his fellow Guardians could handle the Hive on Earth…

"Shall we pursue them?"

One of the Psions asked as Adam shook his head and pointed at the moon.

"No… Let us commence the invasion now… And let me worry about the rest of that fleet…"

Adam ordered as the Red Legion Warships descended on the moon… Adam made sure _Extinction Event_ was ready to be deployed to the moon.

He got reports from Centurions on the surface, the Red Legion had landed.

And they had already dug in massively… As had the Blood of Oryx.

 **(2 minutes later.)**

The first Legionaries off the carriers had been pinned down by Blood of Oryx Acolytes and Knights as soon as they landed, a Thresher Gunship arrived and bombarded the Hive before more Ripper Pods slammed down, delivering reinforcements.

"Push forward, secure the next line for the Dominus!"

A Centurion ordered as a Goliath Tank rolled down the ramp of the Carrier as a Thresher Gunship dropped off the Dominus who walked with two Colossi as he looked over the battle.

20 or so Red Legion Legionaries and Psions were pushing against dozens of Acolytes and Knights with a Wizard leading them.

Adam hadn't seen a single Thrall, when the Hive launched an assault, they always did so with Thralls being thrown at the enemy first.

They had to push into the Hellmouth, the Hive fighting them out in the open gave the Red Legion the advantage…

Once they traveled underground, the Hive would have the advantage of terrain, superior numbers and better choke points.

Adam would make sure this wouldn't come to pass, with skirmishes erupting all over the Moon, it was time for him to see how Ca'uor was doing with his battle.

 **(Venus, Endless Steps.)**

Ca'uor fired his Magma Canon at a duo of approaching Goblins which slammed to the ground as more of his Legionaries slowly pushed forward to assist the captain.

The Vex were weakening, but not enough for a final push to defeat them, Ca'uor cursed, they had become organized after about 2 minutes of battling them.

He had gotten word that the other half of the Red Legion had invaded the moon, that meant his Liege was invading the moon already.

He was happy for that; the Hive would soon be crushed and they would be victorious.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, I didn't have a lot of time today to work on this one, I will next time… I also want to point out this story will mostly be battles with a little talk here and there. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks and will show Adam leading the assault on the Hive. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
